


The Apple Juice Analogy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Juice Analogy, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnDave fluff for the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Juice Analogy

He's there.

Chill out, Strider.

You can do this. You can tell him.

It's only Valentine's Day.

Nothing to get nervous about.

Except, like, everything.

Ugh.

Oh God, shit.

He's coming towards you.

Act cool.

"Dave, you're here! Jeez, why are you standing there on your own, you weirdo."

"Oh y'know. Just chillin'. Surveying my kingdom. The usual digs." Smooth.

"Everyone left early because they have Valentine's dates. Bluh. They suck. Good thing you're here, right?" He tugged on your hand to pull you to a table in the lunch room and oh God his hands are so soft. He sat across from you.

"Yeah, good thing."

"Did you get any Valentine's?"

"Me? Nah. Can't be tied down, can I?"

"Really? That's a shame." He shrugged, and idly ran his thumb over your hand. It occurred to you that you were still holding hands. Not that you weren't completely okay with that, or anything.

"Why's it a shame?"

"Because someone might want to ask you to be theirs."

"Well...I might have someone in mind, I don't know."

"Who?"

Okay, Dave. Chill. Calm.

You can do this.

Palms are sweaty, mom's spaghetti, cold and ready.

Okay.

"I-..." Your throat fused up a little. This can't be happening.

"Dave?"

"...I, uh."  

He's smiling at you. Is he laughing at you? Oh God, he thinks you're an idiot!

Say something! Anything!

"Say... I have a bunch of apple juice."

Oh my God.

"So I like all kinds of apple juice, but there's one premium pressed apple shit that I absolutely fucking love. Like, I'd marry it if I could. Compared to that dorky, totally adorable bottle of aj all the other ones are kind of-" John had leaned over the table to press a kiss against your lips, effectively shutting you up.

Oh.

Oh, okay.

He drew back and you finished your sentence. "-shitty. Was that..?"

"A kiss? Yeah." John smirked. You felt your face heat up.

"So what I'm getting from this- and correct me if I'm wrong- you totally dig me? In the totally one hundred percent homo way? Because if you do, then-" He cut you off again, with another kiss, leaning over the table, one that you had time to briefly reciprocate before he pulled away again.

"Yes, Dave. Yes I do."

"Oh, that's good. Good."

You wanted to ask him why, or how long for, but all you could focus on was how nice his lips molded and moved against yours, and how much you wanted to kiss him again.  

So, as the two of you left the canteen, hand in hand, you did.

And it was more than you ever hoped it would be.


End file.
